international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Beast (2017 film)
Beauty and the Beast is a 2017 American musical romantic fantasy film directed by Bill Condon from a screenplay written by Stephen Chbosky and Evan Spiliotopoulos, and co-produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Mandeville Films. The film is a live-action reimagining of Disney's 1991 animated film of the same name, itself an adaptation of Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont's 18th-century fairy tale. The film features an ensemble cast that includes Emma Watson and Dan Stevens as the eponymous characters with Luke Evans, Kevin Kline, Josh Gad, Ewan McGregor, Stanley Tucci, Audra McDonald, Gugu Mbatha-Raw, Ian McKellen, and Emma Thompson in supporting roles. English Title: Beauty and the Beast Release dates: * UK - February 23, 2017 - London (premiere) * UK - March 17, 2017 * Ireland - March 17, 2017 * USA - March 17, 2017 * Australia - March 23, 2017 Canadian French Title: La Belle et la Bête Release date: March 17, 2017 Artistic director: Natalie Hamel-Roy Dialogue adaptation: Philippe Videcoq Music director: Claude Lombard Song adaptations: * Claude Rigal-Ansous * Philippe Videcoq Dub studio: Audio Postproduction SPR, Montréal, Canada Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative directors: * Boualem Lamhene * Virginie Courgenay Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir: * Arnaud Léonard * Jean-Claude Donda * Richard Rossignol * Oliver Constantin * Olivier Podesta * Daniel Beretta * David Krüger * Fily Keita * Mery Lanzafame * Magali Bonfils * Barbara Beretta * Coralie Thuilier * Camille Timmerman * Camille Donda * Rafaelle Cohen * Simon Faliu * Alban Thuilier * Anaëlle Taïeb * Matisse Jacquemin-Bonfils * Léovanie Raud * Léo Ristorto * Rebecca Benhamour * Jaynelia Coadou * Clara Quilichini * Jean-Michael Vaubien * Ferhat Benmoussa * Alexis Loison * Manon Taris Additional voices * Denis Mercier * Marine Guérin * Frédéric Desager * Elise Bertrand * Alexandre Fortin * Sèbastien Redding * Annie Girard * Jean-Jacques Lamothe * Aurélie Morgane * Fannie Rainville * Manon Leblanc * Pierre-Etienne Rouillard * Martin Desgagné * Philippe Cousineau Castilian Spanish Title: La bella y la bestia Release date: March 17, 2017 Dialogue director: Gonzalo Abril Dialogue translator: María José Aguierre Song director: Jacobo Calderón Song adapters: * Guillermo Ramos -1991 version * Jacobo Calderón - 2017 version * Alejandro Nogueras - 2017 version Dubbing studio: SDI Media Iberia Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative director: Alejandro Nogueras Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Vincent Sordeau * Carles Canut * Roser Batalla * José Javier Serrano * Nerea Alfonso * Ana Aznárez * Francesc Belda * Ariadna de Guzmán * Diana de Guzmán * Eduard Doncos * Xavi Fernández Ruiz * Mario Fernández * Luis David García Márquez * Pablo Gómez * Francesc Góngora * Natalia González * Quique Hernández * Patricia Juventeny * Pau López * Pedro José Martos * Lefi Mauriz * Lola Oria * Fina Rius * Raúl Rodríguez * Pedro Miguel Sánchez * Cristina Sierra * Celia Sol * Lara Ullod * Toni Menguiano * Celia Vergara * Baol Bardot-Bulsara * Roberto Encinas * Paloma Blanco * Adrián Mier * Naima Barroso * Paula Coria * Anastasia Azaranka * Gabriel Sanz * Adrián Sanz * Carolina García * Antonio Tomás Sepúlveda * Vivian Siles * Bastián Iglesias * Miryam Sánchez * Justin Rondganger * Mónica Benito * Astrid Jones * Deborah Ayo * Daniel Reus * José Alberto Contreras * Javier Pascual * Eduardo Barbero * Elena Cabrero * David John Calla * Elisabeth López * Aurora García * Elena Iturrieta With special collaboration of: * Michelle Jenner as Bella (speaking) * Bely Basarte as Belle (singing) * Miguel Ángel Jenner as Cogsworth Bely Basarte appears courtesy of Vivesporella S.L. Danish Title: Skønheden og udyret Release date: March 16, 2017 Dialogue director: Vibeke Dueholm Translator: Trine Dansgaard Quotes from William Shakespeare are translated by: Niels Brunse Song director: Vibeke Dueholm Song translators: * Jesper Kjær * Trine Dansgaard Dubbing studio: SDI Media Recording and editing: Jørn Jespersen Production management: Jens Nørkjær Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative executive: Michael Rudolph Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir: * Britt Hein Jespersen * Christina Boelskifte * Helle Henning * Malene Nordtorp * Trine Dansgaard * Arvid Nielsen * Mads Enggaard * Mads Lumholt * Per Spangsberg * Uni Pais Additional voices * Lasse Lunderskov * Carl-Emil Lohmann * Charlotte Guldberg * Sara Ekander Poulsen * Nina Maria S. Lybæk-Hansen * Cathrine Bagger Zaluzsky * Lars Thiesgaard * Jens Nørkjær * Sonny Lahey * Mette Skovmark * Christian Damsgaard * Alexandre Willaume * Kim Hammelsvang Henriksen * Andreas Kaj * Louise Sofie Jerup * Vivi Berg Düllgen * Jesper H. Paasch * Jan Tellefsen * Birgitte Hall * Sussie Horn * Kaaliyah Kumapayi * Kristina Marushak * Philippa Rothmann Younis * Marie Dietz * Selma Ingrid Abelgren Rundle * Martin Loft * Anders Munch * Britt Hein Jespersen * Liva Guldberg Schrøder * Helle Henning * Christina Boelskifte * Trine Dansgaard * Malene Nordtorp * Mads Enggaard * Arvid Nielsen * Uri Pais * Mads Lumholt European Portuguese Title: A Bela e o Monstro Release date: March 16, 2017 Dubbing director: Carlos Macedo Dialogue translator: Manuela Jorge Musical director: Pedro Bargado Lyrics adapters: * Pedro Bargado - 2017 version * Lia Graça - 1991 version Dubbing studio: PTSDI Media Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative director: Alejandro Nogueras Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir: * Ana Cloé * Helena Montez * Ricardo Monteiro * Suzana Farrajota * Carla Garcia * Teresa Macedo * Daniel Galvão * João Coutinho * Francisco Magalhães * Júlia Fisahn * Madalena Martins * Zoe Achiam * Jade Achiam * Pedro Cartaxo * Carlos Martins * Mirza Lauchand * Mário Marta * Paulo Martins * Ana Rita Inácio * Patrícia Antunes * Paula Sá * Cátia Moreira * Patrícia Silveira * Catarina Mouro * Sofia Cruz * Peter Michael * Rui de Sá * Tiago Retré Additional voices * José Jorge Duarte * Tomás Alves * Beatriz Bernardo * Bruno Ferreira * Teresa Sobral * Joana Castro * Solange Santos * Cristina Cavalinhos * Maria Camões * Rui de Sá * Tiago Retré * João Vaz * Peter Michael * Luís Barros Finnish Title: Beauty and the beast - kaunotar ja hirviö Release date: March 17, 2017 Dialogue director: Samuel Harjanne Dialogue translator: Aki Heinlahti Music director: Samuel Harjanne Music translators: * Matti Ranin * Aki Heinlahti Recording studio: SDI Media Recording editor: Kari Starck Production manager: Tarja Alexander Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative executive: Michael Rudolph Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir: * Katja Aakkula * Nina Tapio * Katja Sirkiä * Heljä Heikkinen * Jennie Storbacka * Antti Timonen * Mikko Jokinen * Pasi Piispanen * Antti Matikainen * Matti Holi * Pekka Kuorikoski * Antti Pääkkönen * Ville-Veikko Nimelä * Seera Alexander * Ninni Noora * Saana Noora * Luca Vieri * Juhana Vaittinen * Wäinö Pylkkönen Additional voices * Katja Sirkiä * Antti Timonen * Petri Hanttu * Antti Pääkkönen * Ella Pyhältö * Aku Laitinen * Markus Blom * Ilari Hämäläinen * Katja Aakkula * Saana Norra * Heljä Keikkinen * Pinja Rautio * Tarja Alexander * Nina Tapio * Petrus Kähkönen * Kari Starck German Title: Die Schöne und das Biest Release date: March 16, 2017 Story and dialogue director: Manuel Straube Based on the book from Disney Animationsfilms by: Lutz Riedel Lyricists: * Lutz Riedel * Tommy Amper Musical director: Tommy Amper Dubbing studio: FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchron GmbH Recording engineers: * Gunnar Schlafmann * Livia Brandolisio Synchronizations: * Tanja Schneider * Anja Siemens Reception line: Selin Han Music recording studio: * Jamzone Studios * Weryton Studios Music recording engineers: * Tommy Amper * Alex Klier * Berthold Weindorf Mixing: Shepperton International Creative manager: Ingrid Mahlberg Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir: * Antje Blaschke * Hans Dierstein * Ulle Essmann * Renate Fichler * Carolina Gonzalez * Rudolf Haslauer * Garwita Hees * Josephine Hees * Sophia Hees * Markus Heissig * Thonas Hohenberger * Brigitte Lang * Dirk Lüdemann * Florian Nyncke * Petra Nyncke * Eva Petzenhauser * Konstanze Preuss * Stefan Rampf * Patrick Roche * Christine Ruf * Petra Scheeser * Marcus Schmolling * Crista Schneider * Laura Schneiderhan * Christian Schwabe * Tim Schwarzmaier * David Spanhel * Simone Stäger * Andreas Stauber * Anita Straube * Debby Van Dooren * Marcus Wandl * Franck-Oliver Weissmann * Sylvia Wiberg-Schulik * Florian Wolf Additional voices * Runa Aléon * Jelena Baack * Janine Balduin * Laurine Betz * Nico Birnbaum * Ulrich Blöcher * Marc Bluhm * Stefan Bräuler * Lisa Braun * Andrea Cleven * Lasse Dreyer * Marie Düe * Bernd Egger * Johann Fohl * Peter Foyse * Edwin Gellner * Gerrit Hamann * Katja Hiller * Hans Hohlbein * Uwe Jellinek * Daniel Johannes * Carmen Katt * Mathias Kopetzki * Harriet Kracht * Jan Kurbjuweit * Robert Levin * Jörn Linnenbröker * Jenny Löffler * Nina Machalz * Leonhard Mahlich * Stefan Mehren * Tino Mewes * Tim Moeseritz * Daniela Molina * Michael Pan * Christin Quander * Marlon Rosenthal * Jessica Rust * Dennis Sandmann * Georg Scharegg * Johanna Magdalena Schmidt * Tobias Schmidt * Gabriele Schramm-Philip * Bea Tober * Verena Unbehaun * Henning Vogt * Cornelia Waibel * Sabine Walkenbach * Julia Zmith Greek Title: Η πεντάμορφη και το τέρας Release date: March 16, 2017 Dub director and translator: Σοφία Τσάκα / Sofía Tsáka Music director: Αλέξης Βαλάντης / Aléxis Valántis Lyricist: Τάκης Καρνάτσος / Tákis Karnátsos Guest lyricist: Ηλίας Ματάμης / Ilías Matámis Dub studio: Σιέρα Δημοσίευση / Sierra Post Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative supervisors: * Μπουαλέμ Λαμέν / Boualem Lamhene * Διρξινί Κουρζενέ / Virginie Courgenay Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Ζωή Κατσάτου / Zoí Katsátou * Γιάννης Υφαντής / Yiánnis Ifantís * Γιώργος Σκουφής / Yióryos Skoufís * Σοφία Τσάκα / Sofía Tsáka * Χριστίνα Αλεξίου / Christína Alexíou * Θοδωρής Σμέρος / Thodorís Sméros * Δέσποινα Δρανδάκη / Déspina Drandáki * Ευγενία Λιάκου / Evyenía Liákou * Ερασμία Μαρκίδη / Erasmía Markídi * Γιώργος Ζαχαρόπουλος / Yióryos Zaharápoulos * Αλέξανδρος Λουζιώτης / Aléxandros Louziótis * Αποστόλης Ψυχράμης / Apostólis Psihrámis * Ειρήνη Ρουβά / Iríni Rouvá * Κυριακή Πίττη / Kiriakí Pítti * Χριστίνα Μπαρλογιάννη / Christína Barloyiánni * Στέλλα Μπονάτσου / Stélla Bonátsou * Αγγελική Λουκάτου / Aggelikí Loukátou * Ξένια Ροδοθεάτου / Xénia Rodotheátou * Βιργινία Φραγκουλατζή / Virginía Fragoulatzí * Ελένη Ποζατζίδου / Eléni Pozatzídou * Μαρίνα Σάττι / Marína Sátti * Νεκτάριος Γεωργιάδης / Nektários Yeoryiádis * Βασίλης Δημακόπουλος / Vasílis Dimakópoulos * Ειρήνη Μαμάκη / Iríni Mamáki * Κλημεντίνη Παπαγιάννη / Klimentíni Papayiánni * Ειρήνη Τσίγκα / Iríni Tsíga Hebrew Title: היפה והחיה Release date: March 23, 2017 Singers Choir: * Orit Shalom / אורית שלום * Lara Axelrod / לרה אקסלרוד * Hananel Edri / חננאל אדרי * Roy Berkowitz / רועי ברקוביץ' Additional voices * Eliezer Weiss / אליעזר וייס * Yaor Yaakov / יאור יעקוב * Shahar Polak / שחר פולאק * Omri Shani / עמרי שני * Aya Shani / איה שני * Alma Cohen / עלמה כהן * Sharon Cohen / שרון כהן * Einat Azulay / עינת אזולאי * Na’ama Nachum / נעמה נחום * Ohad Yehudai / אוהד יהודאי * Yael Chaimovski / יעל חיימובסקי * Neta Tamsha / נטע טמשה * Talya Ben Mezi / טליה בן מזיא * Dudi Gazit / דודי גזית * Chen Yossef / חן יוסף * Sahar Sofer / סהר סופר * Noam Shenhav / נועם שנהב Hindi Title: रूपवती तथा राक्षस Release date: March 17, 2017 Dialogue directors: * Eliza Lewis * Mithaali Joshi Dialogue translator: Shanoor Mirza Vocal directors: * Marianne D'Cruz Aiman * Suzanne Dmello * Neisha Mascarenhas Vocal translators: * Prashant Ingole * Sreekanth Agneeaswaran * Pratibha Tiku Sharma * Sumitta Ganguly Dub studio: Aradhana Films Vocal studio: * Wow & Flutter * Studio One Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative executive: Aniket Joshi Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * ऋिषके श कामेरकर / Rishikesh Kamerkar * Neuman Pinto * राजीव सुंदरेसन / Rajiv Sundaresan * Gary Misquitta * Alan DeSouza * Thomson Andrews * Edwin Joseph * Neisha Mascarenhas * Shazneen Arethna * Bianca Gomes * Suzanne Dmello * Lara Pinto * Keshia Maryanne Braganza * Medha Sahi * Gwen Dias * Ryan Anthony Dias * Samantha Pacheco * Murishka D'Cruz * Sahil Vishe * Sumant Vetal * Adityan Prithviraj * Ronit Shelar * Luke D'Silva * Samira Sharma * Raina Andrade * Samika Shinde * Aanya Goswamy Italian Title: La bella e la bestia Release date: March 16, 2017 Dubbing director and adapter: Fiamma Izzo Musical directors: * Ermavilo * Virginia Tatoli Lyricists: * Lorena Brancucci * Ermavilo Guest lyricist: Gino Paoli Dubbing studio: Pumaisdue srl Recording studio: SDI Media Italia srl Dubbing assistant: Simona Romeo Dubbing mixer: Carlo Ricotta Songs recorded by: * Matteo Schiavio * Andrea Serraino Mixing studio: Shepperton International Artistic supervisor: Roberto Morville Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir: * Manrico Andreozzi * Ernesto Brancucci * Bruno Corazza * Lorenzo D'Agata * Simone Di Giulio * Nicola Gargalia * Giovanni Guarino * Simone Iué * Daniele Vita * Mirko Pontrelli * Stefano Rinaldi * Luca Velletri * Umberto Vita * Serena Caporale * Lucrezia Cesari * Ilaria De Rosa * Renata Fusco * Lorena Brancucci * Marianna Mennitti * Claudia Paganelli * Simona Patitucci * Rosella Ruini * Gabriela Scalise * Elisa Siragusano * Alice Trombacco Additional voices * Ambrogio Colombo * Carlo Scipioni * Roberta Greganti * Anita Valenzi * Giulia Catania * Stella Gasparri * Graziella Polesinanti * Luca Ciarciaglin * Luca Ghillino * Alessandro Messina * Maurizio Fiorentini * Stefano Macchi * Fabrizio Sabatucci * Sara Onorato * Mirta Pepe * Nicoe Pravadell * Paolo Corridore * Francesco Trifilio * Gabriele Trentalance * Manfredi Aliquò * Irene Trotta * Francesco Zanetti * Giorgio Gallo * Fabrizio Bucci * Marco Fumarola * Micaela Incitti * Valentina Stredini * Gaetano Lizzio * Gabriele Marchingiglio * Paolo Gattini * Ludovico Versino * Stefano Valli * Marco Giansante * Gilberta Crispino * Daniela Di Giusto * Nicola Braile Korean Title: 미녀와 야수 Release date: March 16, 2017 Latin Spanish Title: La Bella y la Bestia Release dates: * Colombia - March 16, 2017 * Mexico - March 17, 2017 * Argentina - March 23, 2017 * Chile - March 30, 2017 Dialogue director: Ricardo Tejedo Adaptation: Katya Ojeda Musical directors: * Jack Jackson * Luis Gil Baptista * Juan Ignacio Corpus Lyricists: * Alberto Alba - 1991 version * Renato López - 1991 version * Alberto Riva - 1991 version * Walterio Pesqueira - 1991 version * David Filio - 2017 version * Gerardo Australia - 2017 version * Raúl Aldana - 2017 version Dubbing studio: Taller Acústico, S.C. Editing studio: Diseño en Audio "DNA" Mixing studio: The Walt Disney Studios - Burbank, CA Creative director: Raúl Aldana Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir: * Andrea Rebeca Gómez Arias * Arturo Mercado * Beto Castillo * Daniel Cervantes * Fela Domínguez Guzmán * Germán Lobos Mendoza * Habib Antonio * Jessica Giesemann Fink * José Ignacio Martínez * Karina Manzur * Karina Pastor Giesemann * Luis Gerardo Villegas * Luis Nicolás de Hoyos Lara * Marc Winslow * María Cantú * Michelle Virues * Natalia Quirls González * Paula Arias Esquivel * Ofelia Guzmán Mejía * Pepe Vilchis * Raúl Carballeda * Regina Riscareño * Renee Mooi * Roberto Velázquez * Romina Marroquin Payró * Sandra Domínguez Guzmán * Sara Paula Gómez Arias * Tamara Quintana Sánchez * Tania Pastor Giesemann * Tori Domínguez Additional voices * Alejandro Orozco * Alfonso Ramírez * Alma de la Rosa * Antonio Ortiz * Arturo Mercado Jr. * Berenice Esquivel * Eduardo Tejedo * Berenice Vega * Cristina Hernández * Daniel Lacy * Edurne Keel * Erick Salinas * Erick Selim * Erika Ugalde * Gabriel Basurto * Gaby Cárdenas * Gisella Ramírez * Héctor Miranda Ramírez * José Antonio Toledano * José Luís Miranda * Luis Renè Aguirre * Lourdes Arruti * Polo Rojas * Pedro D'Aguillon * Raymundo Armijo Ugalde * Maggie Vera * Magda Giner * Manuel Campuzano * Magdalena Tenorio * María García * Mathias Wanzke * Mauricio Pérez Castillo * Memo Coria * Ramón Bazet * Ricardo Tejedo * Valentina Rodríguez Quintana * Yolanda Vidal Norwegian Title: Skjønnheten og udyret Release date: March 17, 2017 Dialogue director: Trond Teigen Dialogue translator: Harald Mæle Song director: Trond Teigen Song translators: * Børje Andersson * Harald Mæle Recording studio: SDI Media Recording technician: Kjartan S. Nystad Production manager: Åse Bredeli Røyset Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative executive: Michael Rudolph Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir: * Anine Kruse * Christine Meyer * Jannike Kruse * Kjærand Moe * Stine S. Jensen * Øyvind B. Lyse * Øyvind Boye Løvold Choir music: Bårdar International, Musikkteater 2016/17 Additional voices * Daniel Dystebakken * Dina Padoin * Erik Wenberg Jacobsen * Jesper Leporanta * Linnea Aksnes-Pehrson * Mari Maurstad * Morten Røhrt * Petter Vermeli * Stella Aksnes-Pehrson * Thomas Rikheim Fangel * Øyvind B. Lyse * Øyvind Boye Løvold Polish Title: Piękna i Bestia Release date: March 17, 2017 Director: Artur Tyszkiewicz Translator: Jan Wecsile Music director: Agnieszka Tomicka Lyricist: Michał Wojnarowski Guest lyricist: Marcin Sosnowski Dubbing studio: SDI Media Polska Production management: * Beata Jankowska * Ewa Krawczyk Recording engineers: * Mateusz Michniewicz * Piotr Zygo Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative producer: Magdalena Dziemidowicz Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir: * Aleksandra Bieńkowska * Agnieszka Fajlhauer * Anna Frankowska * Anna Gigiel * Zuzanna Jaźwińska * Edyta Krzemień * Ewa Lachowicz * Sara Lewandowska * Paulina Łaba * Katarzyna Łaska * Zofia Modej * Katarzyna Owczarz * Natali Piotrowska * Anna Sochacka * Anita Steciuk * Olga Szomańska * Anna Sztejner * Agnieszka Tomicka * Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska * Piotr Bajtlik * Jan Bzdawka * Krzysztof Cybiński * Piotr Gogol * Jakub Jurzyk * Adam Krylik * Paweł Kubat * Bernard Lewandowski * Grzegorz Pierczyński * Krzysztof Pietrzak * Tomasz Steciuk * Wojciech Stolorz * Jakub Szydłowski * Jeremi Tabęcki * Iwo Tomicki * Grzegorz Wilk * Daniel Wojsa * Kamil Zięba * Przemysław Zubowicz Additional voices * Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska * Bożena Furczyk * Hanna Kinder-Kiss * Antonina Krylik * Dominika Łakomska * Agnieszka Matysiak * Zofia Nowakowska * Natalia Rewieńska * Ewa Serwa-Galia * Katarzyna Skolimowska * Marta Sroka * Kinga Tabor-Szymaniak * Brygida Turowska * Klementyna Umer * Anna Wodzyńska * Diana Zamojska * Barbara Zielińska * Tomasz Błasiak * Andrzej Blumenfeld * Maksymilian Bogumił * Tomasz Borkowski * Tadeusz Borowski * Wojciech Chorąży * Andrzej Chudy * Paweł Ciołkosz * Marcin Januszkiewicz * Tomasz Jarosz * Jacek Król * Paweł Kubat * Grzegorz Kwiecień * Mateusz Kwiecień * Wojciech Machnicki * Marcin Mroziński * Szymon Mysłakowski * Henryk Niebudek * Paweł Szczesny * Janusz Wituch Putonghua Title: 美女与野兽 Release date: March 17, 2016 Romanian Title: Frumoasa si Bestia Release date: March 17, 2017 Dialogue director: Radu Apostol Translator: Ioana Sandache Musical director: Bogdan Giurgiu Song adaptations: * Marian Stere - previous * Bogdan Giurgiu - current Dubbing studio: Ager Film Mixing studio: Shepperton International Sound engineers: * Dan Bărăuță * Florin Dinu Production assistant: Monica Pricob Artistic coordinator: Aleksandra Janikowska Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir: * Mediana Vlad * Neluța Niculae * Alina Vladu * Georgiana Dumitru * Haricleea Marcia * Alina Buzdugan * Adrian Tănase * Andrei Pleșca * Ionuț Popescu * Răzvan Georgescu * Rudolf Cocriș * Radu Isăcescu * Dan Bărăuță * Bogdan Giurgiu * Ștefan Voicu * Valeriu Drăgușanu * Dan Tache * Alin Maghiar * Mihai Bisericanu * Teodor Voican * Sara Roman * Inona Luiza Bana Additional voices * Răzvan Hîncu * Marcelo Cobzariu * Mioara Curechian * Ion Arcudeanu * Viorel Ionescu * Cătălina Musteață * Damian Victor Oancea * Adina Lucaciu * Florin Dinu Swedish Title: Skönheten och odjuret Release date: March 17, 2017 Dialogue director: Joakim Jennefors Dialogue translator: Robert Cronholt Song director: Joakim Jennefors Song translators: * Ingela Forsman * Robert Cronholt Recording studio: SDI Media Recording technician: Adam Vassée Production management: Maria Hellström Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative executive: Michael Rudolph Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir: * Gunilla Backman * Hanna Boquist * Åsa Bergh * Ulrika Nilsson * Annica Edstam * Sandra Caménisch * Frida Bergh * Anna Eiding * Anna-Maria Hallgarn * Frederik Lycke * Ulrik Qvale * Andreas Konvicka * Daniel Sjöberg * William Baker * Nils Bergstrand * Johan Jern * Nils Sundberg * Harald Nygren Additional voices * Amanda Renberg * Glenn Edell * John Alexander Eriksson * Mikaela Tidermark * Cecilia Wrangel Schoug * Charlotte Ardai Jennefors * Simon Strömstedt * Annika Herlitz * Gunnar Olofsson * Magnus Rossmann * Anette Belander * Sanna Martin * Julius Alfvén Starkenberg * Edvin Henriksson * Axel Nyberg * Sebastian Gahrton * Ester Lejdemyr * Alba Wadman * Robin Rothln Svensson * Susann Végh Turkish Title: Güzel ve Çirkin Release date: March 17, 2017 Dialogue director: Bora Severcan Dialogue translator: Canan Yüksek Music director: Selim Atakan Translation lyricists: * Zeynep Talu * Selim Atatkan Dubbing studio: İmaj Mix studio: Shepperton International Creative supervisors: * Boualem Lamhene * Virginie Courgenay Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir: * Bülent Tekakpınar * Gürkan Kömürcü * Çağrı Çetinsel * Ali Murat Erengül * Bülent Atak * Jan Peridar * Begüm Günceler * Deniz Sujana * Ezgi Erol * Ezgi Arslan * İzgi Gülfem Torunlar Additional voices * Ayça Koptur * Uğur Ünal * Efe Özgün * Murat Değırmenci * Talha Sayar * Ender Yiğit * Onur Akgülgil * Numan Aydın * Burçin Artut * Nihan Omuz * Merih Ermakastar * Begüm Günceler * Seval Tufan * İdil Küner * Sinan Divrik * Selen Öztürk * Jan Peridar * Bora Severcan Category:Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures Movies